Truth Or Dare!
by Cyberina
Summary: Oh no, the jumpy Winter Spirit is bored! The whole world knows to not let Jack stay bored for long...everyone except North. He allows him around his workshop, and then Jack summons the others over, only for chaos to ensue thanks to the game of Truth or Dare. Rated T due to my paranoia... Please send in your ideas! R and R!
1. The Get Together

**Hey ppl of earth! Another random idea in the morning! Hey, is that not when all writers get sudden inspiration?! Anywho this is a oneshot for now, but if I have enough ideas, (as reviews, of course, not demanding anything!) I will extend it! Soo…enjoy!**

"I. Am. Booored!"

The spirit of fun was floating around Santa's workshop, screaming his head off. It was night time, so there was no mischief to do, and no fun to distribute. He had even tried to peep into windows to see if anyone was awake. He was met with mere crappy luck. Now all that was left was bottomless pits of boredom.

Sandy had gone off to do his thing, and North was busy designing another spectacular toy. Toothiana too, was busy ordering her fairies around, as night was the only time teeth could be collected. Bunny was doing…. whatever he always does in his Warren, and that left Jack all, echoing, alone.

He scampered off to find the old, Russian man, who was hunched over, with his miniscule tools clenched with much difficulty in his sausage like fingers, gently hammering a block of ice into shape. Jack thought he could watch him work, but that task soon proved boring as well, because all North was doing, was getting unsatisfied at his work.

Jack ducked as North tossed another half-made dolphin thingy across the room. It shattered against the wall, but soon a voice was heard moaning. They turned around to see Phil, the yeti peeling pieces of the melting stuff out of his fur. North sighed. "No, I do not want any eggnog." They heard the yeti groan exasperatedly, before it stomped out of the room.

North got back to work. It was evident he had not noticed Jack hanging around as yet. He was humming his favorite tune, his sleeves rolled up. Jack kept quiet for some time, but soon yawned, in an attempt to make North notice him. "Oh, Jack! What you doing here?" He asked, as though Jack should be somewhere else.

"Don't you have something to do?!" Jack asked, hope glimmering in his eyes. "Well, you could go feed the elves." North said, half jokingly. Jack's shoulders sagged. "Aww man!" He cried out, as an elf suddenly popped from under the table and clung to his leg. Jack rolled his eyes, shaking the tiny thing off. "No. Certainly no." He said quickly.

North was now completely absorbed in his work, so he would not listen or see the tinier guardian. Jack was cart wheeling, singing Kambaya, acting to get two elves married, but North still would not, means would not look at him. Then the poking began.

"North, North, North, North," Jack ranted, jabbing the older man with every syllable. North yet ignored him, until he was sure his side had bruises lining it all along. "WHAT?!" He screamed, as Jack immediately shrunk under his hot gaze, and cowered away. "I'm bored." He said in a small voice.

"Oh, Jack." North in a fatherly fashion. "Come on, even if it is night, you could still make mischief. Like frosting people blankets, or putting their fires out or something." Jack sighed, before rolling his eyes, again. It was clear North did not want him around while he worked. He mumbled something under his breath, going to find some secluded corner to curl up and sulk.

As he passed the Globe Of Belief, doing unnecessary hand expressions for emphasis, he noticed the large handle with that button on the bottom.

Then his idea bulb glowed.

He quickly ran over to the control system, and turned around, letting his eyes sweep the place for any tattletale elves. Finding none, he got back to his idea, his cold hand reaching out eagerly for the handle. After a lot of difficulty, and a huge block of ice later, the button was down in its pit, as the Aurora Borealis colored the sky. Jack pumped a victory fist in the air. They would be here anytime now…

…

Toothiana was taking her first break in ten years, leaning against her feathery couch, when she saw the enchanting lights color up the sky. She groaned loudly, before springing up, and flying off to the north pole. She really despised moments like these. If this was not important, she would put century old teeth in that old bastards daily soup.

…

Sandman was helping the children dream up happy things, his golden tendrils lighting up the night sky, when he saw a different light accompany his own. It was the northern lights. He sighed soundlessly. Why did he always have to call him when he was busy?! A part of him wondered if he did it purposely. But he anyways formed his little plane out of dream sand, flying off to the desired location. If this was not worth giving up his post, that man is not going to wake up for a century or two…

…

Bunnymund was taking a nap. He did not really have anything to do, since Easter was like…how many? Five months away? He did not really care, but he knew he needed his beauty nap. So there he was, underground, with nothing to do except kill time, when his whiskers twitched. He knew something was wrong. He shot up one of his many tunnels and shot out of the top. Yup, the lights were there, in full glory. He felt infuriated. If this was not something worth sacrificing his free time, he was so putting his best exploding eggs in North's underpants.

…

Soon the Guardians crowded at the little workshop. When they saw the happy spirit in front of the little lights on the globe, they were utterly baffled, puzzled, mystified, bemused, bewildered and befuddled. They looked to each other, before running over to the little Guardian, as Bunny grabbed him, shaking his shoulders, as they pelted him with a tyranny of questions.

"What happened?!"

"Is Pitch back?  
"Where is North?"  
"What are you doing near the Globe Of Belief?"

The only difference being the crazy pictures flashing on top of Sandy's head. "Whoa, whoa, guys. Slow down!" Jack said, rubbing his neck, from where Bunny had grabbed him. It was itching Pooka lice.

"Slow down?" Bunny reiterated. "How can we slow down?! What in the name of Crikey is goi-"

"Aw Bunny! Come on! Cant us friends spend some quality time together? Huh?" He asked, searching desperately for everyone's approval. Instead they all had shocked looks on their faces. It looked Bunny was ready to tear Jack into tiny pieces and scatter him over the world like confetti.

"Are you serious?" Tooth asked, squinting and quirking her brow. Jack nodded. To the whole gangs surprise, a wide smile spread over the young fairy's face, as she grinned before flying in random patterns.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes! I have always wanted to do something new, besides, Baby Tooth could easily take over for a while." She said happily.

"Well, I was doing, technically nothing, but you bag o' nitwit still pulled me out of my rest!" Bunny said accusingly, pointedly at Jack, who pouted and looked away.

Sandy just shrugged, so everyone thought he would support the majority. So it was decided that the Big Four + Jack would bond, in the name of friendship.

Everything was going fine, until the door upstairs creaked open and the old man walked out, a happy smile gracing his features. He saw the rest of the Guardians, who thought he would skin them alive, but instead he said, "Oh, you are here? Good morning, my friends." And he just began to walk away.

When realization struck him with the force of a bull. He turned around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He bellowed, as Bunny just pointed to Jack behind his back.

"North! North North North!" Jack said in a sing song voice, in an attempt to calm him down.

"We were just spending some time together, and believe me, everything is under control!" He continued, in an obvious effort to defend himself.

Those few word helped North simmer down. "Ok…" He said slowly. After all he was a really jolly person…

"How are we going to bond?" He asked, curiously tuning towards Jack. Jack simply grinned wide, and said only three words.

"Truth or Dare."

**Ok! Please tell me if you want it continued, and if you do, please review and gimme ideas! Again, not demanding anything! Only ideas! Sorry for the short chappie, but it is only the intro you know..**

**Love you all!**

**Tata, bye!**

**-N**


	2. The Fun Begins

**Omg! I am so happy! Four reviews! I know it might seem like a petty thing to get all crazed about, but I seriously enjoyed reading them all, and I can't help reading them again and again! Even a single word makes me happy! :***

**Here is a brand new chap for you lovelies out there!**

North looked at Jack skeptically for a while, but soon his shoulders sagged. He had to admit, that even though the Guardians were good friends, they still were extremely busy in their jobs and rarely ever spent time together. He could bet they did not even know each other's full, and real names.

"Oh, ok fine!" He gave in. "After all, no one throws temper tantrum and try to end the world for no reason." He said as a smile etched itself on his face. But then he remembered Jack's response, the one about the three words, and his happy look was replaced by confusion. "Vat is this Truth Or Dare you speak of?"

Jack groaned and slumped to the ground. Now he had to explain these oh-so-innocent people the whole point of the game.

"You choose, Truth or Dare. If truth, you get to ask the person a question." Jack said, as he began smiling evilly. "Or if you take dare, you can make the person do something…um…embarrassing." He said searching for the right words. His smile stretched out into a fully fledged grin, The do-not-disagree-with-me-or-you-wont-be-able-to-sit-for-a-month grin. Everyone nodded, in complete endorsement with the jumpy Spirit.

Everyone except, of course, Bunny. He kept tossing his head, his arms knotted together determinedly. But the poor Pooka had to give up, and join in, mainly because Jack kept calling him a sissy. So now Jack was the ecstatic winner.

Soon all five Guardians were swarming on the ground, as they made a place for themselves to sit. Tooth had purposely sat near Jack, North was beside Sandy, so he could always poke him awake, and Bunny was squished between Tooth and North, as far away from the cold troublemaker as possible.

"So let's begin!" North's thick Russian accent boomed throughout the workshop, as everyone began looking at each other in thick anticipation. After some more glaring, and no speaking, Jack got fed up of the silence. "Come on! We are NOT playing a staring game!" He exclaimed, suddenly stopping to think.

"Okay, Tooth, you go first!" He said smiling blindingly at the young girl, who began to blush profusely. "Okay..I think I will go with Truth." She said slowly, as she was not interested in getting mauled about by some unintelligent dare.

"Let's see." North began. He fell into thick contemplation, but soon came up with a question. "Okay, Tooth. Whom do you find most attractive?" North asked, his face twisting into a grin, he was deliberately pushing Tooth's buttons. Everyone noticed the fairy become insecure, as she began fiddling with her hands, and then with her tail feather. She would not look up. North got annoyed at her silence. "Come on, Answer Tooth." He repeated, trying to bite back a chuckle.

"Ok fine, I give up!" Tooth suddenly said exasperatedly. "It's Jack, HAPPY?!" She retorted, as Jack's pale skin reddened. "Ermm, uh, okay… So it is Tooth who has to pick her victim now." He stuttered, trying to avoid the embarrassment.

"Hmm…How about you?" Tooth asked pointedly at Jack. Jack only blushed more, making a squeaking noise, most undignified at her offer. Then he cleared his throat sat upright, and said, "I choose Dare!" Everyone shot him a look that asked him if he was in his right senses, since no one liked the way The Tooth Fairy was grinning right then.

"I demand you fly out to that tree," She began, as Jack's eyes went golf-ball wide. "Hang upside down, and stay there until your next turn." She was wringing her hands at her awesome idea right then. Jack groaned, saying something incoherent, which sounded like a boiling kettle, and began to walk off to the nearest window, when Tooth squealed, suddenly flying behind him, with a huge blanket in her arms.

She abruptly and unexpectedly threw the cloth around his shoulders, before pushing him out. Jack's peepers resembled a lemurs by the time he had gotten on to his tree, lynching humiliatingly with the black cloth around him like a bat. Tooth had to admit, it looked pretty inappropriate and awful to torture her not-so-secret crush like that.

"Are you all satisfied now?" He asked, his voice laced with a touch of venom. "Quite, Jackie. Quite." North said, letting out a deep belly laugh as he watched Jack's face look like a ripe tomato at the ridiculous nickname he had supplied him with. "Shut it, Santa, or I will freeze your-"  
"OKAY! Next person!" Tooth screamed out, before Jack got the chance to finish his sentence. "Bunny, how about you?" Tooth asked, cautiously.

Bunny's eyes went wide, at the very thought of Jack asking him anything, or telling him to do anything. He looked a lot like a cute little, scared rabbit, when Tooth implied the situation. But Jack was smiling maniacally from his spot on the tree, and to Bunny, it was plain creepy. He could guarantee that a Frost Spirit tangled in masses of blankets would shoot ice shards at him that very night, in his dreams.

"I choose Bunny!" Jack announced, raising his hand downwards.

"Oh, Nelly save me."

But there was clearly, no going back and North had to push and pull a reluctant Bunny through little crowds of elves, until he was facing Jack from out the window. Bunny's ears were laid flat on his head, and he was almost visible to be shivering.

"Truth. Or. Dare?"

"Dare?" Bunny's answer sounded like a question. Worst. Mistake. Ever.

"I dare you to crack open one of your eggs, fry it, and eat it." Jack said, literally bouncing in midair.

"Oh, Crikey!"

But the damned Sandman did not even think of hesitating to fetch one of his eggs, and to Bunny's surprise, Tooth brought the stove and lighter as well.

"You want me to fall sick, dont'cha?"He asked accusingly.

"Have you never eaten egg before, Bunny?" North asked skeptically.

"NO! I AM A PROUD VEGETARIAN!"

But none the less, the poor egg was broken apart, mercilessly half-fried, then thrust into poorer Bunny's mouth. For a while, nothing happened. Bunny was feeling quite comfortable with eating his own creation. But it last long? No freaking way.

"CRIKEY!" Bunny yelled as his face suddenly poofed up like a puffer fish. "Well, now you know what to stay away from, Kangaroo." Jack replied, after he had recovered from doubling up on his laughing fit.

"I already knew!" Bunny retorted, stomping into the hallways, as they heard the opening of a tunnel and Bunny swearing very colorfully in Australian, before sliding away.

"Well, who is next?"

**Gasp! Who will be next?!**

**Well send in ideas to find out! :) I promise, the next chapter would be waaaay longer! I have some crazy ideas up my sleeve...! Also FYI, I have changed my user name from The Legendary Dragon Tamer to Cyberina! Please hang around, some hilarious things are gonna happen! ;)**


	3. The New 'Visitor'(Errr) 'Capturer'

***Smiles evilly* Here is the new chapter! Let the awkwardness ensue!**

"Doesn't Bunny have to choose?" Tooth asked curiously, when she heard Jack. "Well…he is not here…" Jack replied thoughtfully, recollecting Bunny's angry, puffy face. "Well go call him!" North suddenly piped up. He was looking at Jack.

"Me?"

Everyone nodded, as Jack whimpered, but knew he had to give in. He flew off the tree gratefully , and with much difficulty, and lots of help, they got him out of the blanket.

He walked around the workshop for a while, often tripping over weird prototypes and idiotic elves, but finding no hole to jump into, he screamed exasperatedly, before stamping his foot hard on the ground.

To his surprise, a tunnel opened beneath him, sucking him into darkness.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed as he kept falling steadily, eventually reaching Bunny's garden like house. "BUNNY!" He screamed slapping his forehead lightly.

And the mentioned rabbit popped its head out of the many burrows he had, his face looked okay, to Jack's annoyance.

"Let's goooooo!" Jack whined, pulling bunny's fluffy tail, back up the hole. Bunny had inquired how he got there, but Jack merely shrugged, resulting in a volcanic eruption inside Bunny.

"Choose." Jack said simply, after they had got him seated at his respective place. Bunny scanned his options, his eyes looking larger than before.

"Sandy." Bunny replied casually. Sandy was literally glowing out of anticipation as he juggled his options, but came up with an answer nonetheless. A golden 'D' flashed above his head, his pudgy hands pointing up to it happily. If only he saw the future…

"Ye chooses dare." Bunny said, his mouth splitting open in a griffin like smile. "Fine then, ye have to put on a tutu and dance to 'I am A Barbie Girl'." He ended doubling up in laughter, before Sandy even executed his dare. Two angry puffs of dream sand ensued from the little man's ears, as he mumbled something mutely, stomping off to another room.

He came out wearing a golden and fluffy tutu. He had apparently conjured it up with dream sand. Smart guy.

And on his feet were little Pointe shoes, glittering, and his face twisted into a menacing grimace. Jack gasped, biting his lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing, North had already exploded guffawing , Tooth was twittering, and Bunny was simply grinning at his marvelous idea.

Jack then scampered out of the room, and returned with a tape recorder dangling from his arm, as he suddenly squat on the ground, and fiddled with buttons, before music busted out of the little box. Sandy's jaw went slack, his arms hanging limply. It was evident he had heard the song for the first time.

But the whole gang cheered him on, and the poor sand bag had to dance. He however, floated instead of keeping his feet on the ground, and that made his twirling and jumping a lot more easier.

A pirouette, then a sloppy arabesque, as he hopped forward on one leg, his arms stretched out for balance, and a hilarious expression on his warm features, as Jack searched every nook and cranny of their dwelling for a camera.

By the time the poor thing was done, his face was going so red, Tooth thought he will burst like the black bomb bird from Angry Birds. He however, kept his glare steady on Bunny for embarrassing him like that. Then came the turn for him to choose.

Everyone was expecting him to avenge Bunny, but surprisingly enough, he let him go. Oh that little generous mini beach. He then scrutinized his participants, and decided to choose…a golden finger pointed Tooth in her nose.

"Judging by the mean dares, I will go by truth." She declared, folding her arms. Sandy was now wearing the smirk Bunny had been a few minutes ago. A few words began flashing on his head, eventually forming words, then sentences.

"C-A-N Y-O-U N-O-T T-O-U-C-H A-N-Y-O-N-E-S T-E-E-T-H F-O-R -A- W-E-E-K." Jack read out before finally letting all the laughter he had so carefully concealed spill out.

Tooth's eyes were wide, and you could almost see the tears in them. That was a mean truth, but a truth none the less. Tooth put her tiny hands up to her mouth and gasped repeatedly. Jack felt sorry for the poor fairy, and he shuffled just a tiny bit closer to her, and making sure no one was observing him, he put an arm around her waist. Bunny noticed and did not waste a second to wolf whistle.

"No, I can't." She answered, going red.

Then Jack gave her a small smile, which still showed his pearly whites, and Tooth visibly stiffened. Jack quickly snapped his jaw shut, taking care that not even a millimeter of his teeth were visible. "Okay, Tooth, your turn!" He said cheerily, trying to talk with his mouth closed, his voice sounding muffled.

Then Tooth gave an answer so formidable, that none of the people present knew what to say, or do, or think or any kind of action at all.

"I choose Pitch."

"WHAT?!"

But there was no going back and they were obliged to visit the Boogeyman in his lair. The Guardians looked like soda cans that were about to pop. Currently, though, Pitch was sulking his heart out, cursing his luck. He had screamed into his pillow, bossed his nightmares around, watched his favorite shows, read off his whole library and also tried to get out of his confinement to no avail.

The Guardians were currently on an excursion in the forest because they were trying to find the little bed with the hole under it. The little bed with the little splinters jutting out from every corner, but they did not know how mercilessly it was sucked away.

They however found the poor soul in his lair, confined, with nothing to do except think things out. They could hear the boiling kettle noises he was making from the top of the hole as well. They as stealthily as possible entered his lair and Sandy clamped his hands over his ears at the exploding lawn mower noises that Pitch was making.

The Boogeyman was actually shaking, Jack thought people did that only in movies, but here he was, making a racket that sounded like a twist between a plugged up garbage disposal and a clogged up toilet. It was NOT a happy sound.

And to the feeble villains surprise, he was suddenly lynched by the throat and dumped in a chair, and bound up tightly. Thanks to Tooth's intelligence.

"What do you cretins want now?!" Pitch shrieked like a five year old, who's lollipop had been snatched away. "Have you not destroyed me in every way possible?!"

Instead of getting his answer, Pitch was met with three words.

"Truth or Dare?"

His mouth fell open comically, and his grey face went pale, his eyes bulging out of his head. "What?" He asked, as though someone had said that one of his nightmares got more popular than him for their bad dreams. Tooth rolled her eyes, hovering higher above the ground.

" There is one thing I have wanted to know for a long time." She said slowly, Pitch was guessing she was still mad at him for stealing her fairies like that. The thought of the quarter and the hard punch that she had packed, was enough to make his jaw ache.

"So you'd better choose truth." She ended, looking like a menacing rainbow above Pitch's head.

"O-okay, Truth." Pitch said hesitantly, cautious for any funny moves the fairy might make. Like stuffing ,moldy bread into his mouth or something. He was still waiting impatiently for her question though. His patience was rewarded beautifully.

"Why don't you have any eyebrows?"

His golden eyes widened like extra large saucers, and his already open mouth nearly touched the floor of his cave. He looked like a panda in full staring mode.

"Uuuuh." He trailed, desperately searching for an answer. The crazy thing was that he did not have one. Ever since he became the Boogeyman, he never did have eyebrows. So he said only a few words.

"I don't know why."

Tooth was about to begin her rant about why he did not know, and how many centuries she has been searching for an answer, when another voice appeared in the cave. It was loud and booming, yet feminine.

"I see you are playing Truth Or Dare."

All the guardians minus Pitch whipped around, searching for the source of the voice. Pitch was bound so tightly, that the only thing he could do was turn his neck around, and that was not very helpful. The Guardians had now adapted fighting stances, searching the shadows. Jack mistakenly poked Pitch in the eye with his staff, making the toilet-garbage disposal noise erupt from him again.

"It is my favorite game, so are not going to get away with this scheme, fellas…"

And that was that, a murky green fog surrounded the Guardians and Pitch, engulfing them and eventually knocking them out. Pitch was still in his chair, when North crashed down upon him. He squeaked like a ferret who's tail was twisted before his head lolled to the side.

Tooth was asleep peacefully on the ground, the whole catch of the scene being Jack under her. Bunny was curled up with his boomerangs still in his hands, as a girl about thirteen stepped out of the shadows that was being searched a few moments ago. She admired her work, nodding in an appreciating way, thinking it will fit perfectly in her Fanfiction.

….

Jack eyes fluttered open, but all he could see was white. It was long before he realized he was in a room, with white walls, and a little coffee table with a jug of water on it. Jack felt a funny taste in his mouth which he assumed was the effect of that foul gas. He lunged for the water, only to tumble out of his chair as his feet had gone to sleep, and he realized in the process, he knocked the other chairs down.

Soon everyone was waking up from their short slumber, utterly mystified, befuddled disorientated, bemused, befuddled ,confounded, bewildered, bamboozled, dazed, and eventually realizing completely confined, and unfortunately with Pitch.

"I see someone's awake…" The girl who had brought them here now entered the room, brandishing a…_sword?_ North's eyes widened, as he began feeling himself down for his swords. He realized she had plagiarized them. He groaned holding out his large hand asking for them back.

"My friends, this is my world, what I say goes around here!" She announced, dancing away with the swords. North slapped his head so hard his eyeballs nearly rolled out, before plopping down on the sofa, which made a crack noise. The girl was literally dancing now, as she sat down in another chair across the room. Thats when Jack grabbed the jug and chugged the water down, only to spit ice cubes out. The water had just needed a little more chill to freeze.

She was wearing a simple jeans and a blue hoodie, and her hair was done up in a sloppy ponytail, with strands around her face, along with a few pencils jabbed in her ponytail. She was grinning maniacally, and sitting so stiff, and speechless, Sandy even wondered once if he had let his dream sand wander away from him again.

"I am Cyberina, people, but for the time being, you can just call me Cyber, or Rina!" She yipped, now suddenly behind Jack. He stayed still, since his life was precious to him, but it seemed like she was just…smelling him, because she moved away quite soon, back to the front of the room.

"So, you are all here to play TRUTH OR DARE!" She declared suddenly, making everyone jump.

"We knew that…" Jack mumbled, still feeling the chills on his neck from her sniffing escapade.

She apparently ignored his mumbling, because she suddenly whipped out a tablet, and did some typing, before coming up with her reviews for her latest story.

"Let's begin!"

The others groaned, but Tooth seemed exceptionally happy, as the usual hyperactive fairy she was…

"So the first message is by: VIOLETFOREVER(guest)! Here is what she said!-"

'I have a dare! I dare jack to confess who his undying love is (mortal or not!), I dare tooth to um...I got nothing, she's awesome, sandy, truth, can you make a VIOLET unicorn?, bunny, can you gimme a ride on one of ur egg statue things?, and finally north, gimme presents please (puppy eyes)'

"Well, Jack?" The girl asked expectantly. Jack round eyes became large as memories encompassed him. Yes there was somebody….

"ItwasamortalhernamewasArianaandshelivedinmyvillage." He ranted quickly, but that girl somehow caught up with every word."Hmm…interesting." She said slowly, smirking as she recorded her blackmail material.

"Okay, Tooth you are awesome, and you somehow pulled out of this, so you are safe for now." Cyber said, rolling her eyes, since she had been wanting something interesting for her. Tooth grinned sitting in her seat and shrugged as if saying, "I knew that".

"Sandy, can you make a violet unicorn?" The girl asked, as soon as one dare was over. Sandy shrugged as well, as if saying, "Maybe, I have never tried it." Cyber looked at the golden man anticipating his answer. If only he could talk… "Why do you not try now?" she really wanted to see him try something new.

Sandy closed his eyes, carefully imaging a unicorn, wings, horn and all, then he changed it to purple, but when he opened his eyes, on his hands sat a golden unicorn. Sandy groaned soundlessly, looking at his little model, which he so desperately wished would change color. Cyber abruptly got up, walked to a cupboard and returned with a bottle.

It had "Hair Spray" written on it. She prepared for blast off, then sprayed with all her might at the unicorn, turning it purple. The sticky substance had coated half of Sandy as well, and he was not happy about it.

"Ha, ha." Cyber chuckled, trying to calm Sandy down, but went on to the next request anyways.

"Bunny, could you give my awesome reviewer a ride on your giant stone egg things?" Cyber shot at Bunny, who was examining his paws. "Eh? Nah, they are guard eggs, not an amusement park ride." He said sarcastically.

That's when Bunny felt something hit him on the neck, and when he looked back, he saw Cyber standing behind him the can of hairspray. And when he tried to ouch his neck, he realized that his fur must most probably be blasted purple, and would stay like that for a few days.

"Hmm. Onto the next one." The girl said, as though she had not tried to murder a Pooka with hair spray some time back.

"North would you give her one of your presents?" She asked, shaking the hairspray, as if daring North to try and answer rudely.

"If it is Christmas, I would." He said quickly, since he like his hair white. "But not any other time, since toys are hard to make."

Cyber rolled her eyes as far as they would go into her head. "Well, looks like that is all for today, everyone!"

All the guardians sighed in relief.

"I knew I should not have gotten out of my closet when you sent me in my lair…" Pitch said suddenly, he had been quiet for a long time.

"You sat in your closet?" Jack asked incuriously. "Or rather, hid."

"Whatever, Guardians."

"Okay fine, now I, Cyberina, am signing out. Please don't forget your reviews!"

**Yay! It Is longer! Did anyone else completely detest last chapter, I know I did. I hope I made up for it in this one! Don't forget to give me ideas! I live on them… **

**Love you all!**

**-Cyber!**


	4. The Evil Authors

**Aloha humani! Wow that sure felt cool to say! Anyways I AM BACK! Is anyone happy to see me?! No one? Oh well…**

**Anyways, all the people who bothered to review, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the ones who keep me going! And LionsandTrolls and VIOLETFOREVER, yes! Of course you can be included in the story! That idea was freaking awesome! Ima not reply to reviews anymore, but ya'll should know that YOU ARE AWESOME! **

**I know, short AN, but who wants a long one anyway? So just read, I'll be overly thankful!**

"Hello, Ladies and Germs, we are back with a BANG!"

The same voice rang out, as the Guardians groaned, deflating like popped balloons.

The lights dimmed, and the same girl, who had so unexpectedly whipped the Guardians away to this place where you would expect the leprechauns to party, stepped out from a make believe curtain and twirled around, and began doing what looked like a waltzing chicken. She made her dramatic entry and said in a low, sadistic and mysterious voice:

"We're back."

Then the lights unexpectedly switched back on, and Cyber plopped down in her seat, as though she had not tried to Spanish dance but looked like a psychotic pigeon with a bobbing (and dislodged) head a few seconds ago. She was still smiling maniacally, but this time her hair did not look like a bird's nest, it was loose and flowing about her shoulders, and seemed to be combed, which was a good thing. Jack hated to admit it, but today this girl was actually looking _pretty_…

Jack shook his head as hard as a wrecking ball and probably mixed his brain up like a scrambled egg, then sat up straight in his seat. All the Guardians and Pitch sat tautly, concentrating hard so they would not fall victim to the crazy writer. They actually looked like hypnotized zombies or something. Finally after a long, long, long, long, _long _wait, which Cyber did purposely in an attempt to drive them mad and nearly succeeded, she spoke up. But then the people almost wished they had not waited for her to yammer her thoughts out.

"Today, I am not alone, people!"

The poor beings in the room, grunted, groaned or whimpered sinking down in their seats, wondering what shocks and horrors awaited them. A singing hippo perhaps? Nah, worse….

"HEY EVERYONE!" Another reverberation bounced off the walls, making The Guardians and Pitch flinch wildly and clutch their ears in agony. When they were just beginning to think that they would be confronted by a six armed Pooka or something, a young lass, clad in a purple tee that said "Keep Calm and Love Violet!" and a pair of blue jeans stepped into the spotlight, her black hair bunched up in a braid at the back of her head.

Her brown eyes carefully scrutinized the people in the room, as she all of a sudden threw herself at Jack, squealing incoherently. Jack electric, striking, deep, intense eyes went wide as fully matured eggs as realization dawned upon him like a huge choking wave.

"FANGIRLS!" He shrieked in a rather high and shrill tone for a boy, as he tried to pry her off, but she only clung harder, squeezing him like a dry lemon, screeching until Jack could only hear ringing in his ears and was sure of unrepairable inner ear injury. She did let go of him, and that day Jack discovered Spirits could be killed by choking as well.

She tottered over to the other fanatical girl and sat down in a chair next to her. They almost looked like a pair of serial killers forming a strategy in their heads, and that thought did not help the supposedly imaginary creatures to calm down. Instead they just began shaking like a washing machine on full speed.

"Carebear, would you like to have the honor of tormenting the Guardians and Pitch with the much awaited game of Truth Or Dare?" Cyber asked in a sickly sweet tone to the new comer, as the one named Carebear nodded whipped out her cell and frantically hunted for her review on Cyber's story. She soon came up with it smirking, as she announced it out loud:

"Hi it's me again...back to torture, but first this is getting awesome lemme just can be a part of your story (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE) I have black hair, brown eyes, my name is Karen but you can call me Carebear and I'll be wearing SOMETHING purple! AND NORTH WHY Y NO GIMME PRESENT? YEAH AND BUNNY, why do you hate jack so much it was only like the 86, LET IT GO FURBALL! And sandy, you, tooth, and north are awesome (even if you do not gimme present). IM ALSO CRAZY LIKE MY FROST FAN FRIEND ASHLEY! (OREOLOVER22)"

As she read out the last sentence, Jack whimpered breathlessly, "Huh, no kidding." He was still clutching at his shirt and gulping air as if his nostrils were blocked. But apparently, Cyber knew that he would recover from his trauma caused by his extreme case of Fangirl-ophobia.

"Yes. So now that we are back-"

The Guardians groaned again and buried their heads in their hands as Cyber cleared her throat, searching for silence and attention.

"We could resume the breathtaking game and this time, it is going to be extreme!" She proclaimed, wringing her hands and dancing in her seat. "Carebear is welcome to be a part of my story! And together we will-"

"WE KNOW!" The Guardians screeched, not wanting to hear her publicize her evil scheme, _yet again._

"Well then, back to business, North why did you not give her a present?" Cyber asked, still grinning and the guardians were getting a bad feeling about this fiasco already, but they knew that she knew the way to get out, but they knew that she knew the wanted to get out of here, and they knew that she knew how to get out, but they also knew that she knew that they knew that she knew the way to get out and would not tell them. So they decided they will go with the flow until this ends and they could get back to normal lives.

"I said she will get one on Christmas, but I am not an unjust person to give one child a gift before Christmas." North bellowed, apparently annoyed. But that move was an accident, as the can of hair spray pointed him in the face again. He cowered away like a deer confronted by a lion.

"Santa Clause, if you don't wanna be polite, you will be sent to the Scary Room Of Weirdness." Cyber stated authoritatively, her nose high up in the air. That speech caught everyone's attention as they never did hear her mention what she just did before. "And that is….?" Jack asked, letting his sentence trail away into the air.

"Your worst nightmare." Cyber said viciously. This time, Pitch's ears perked up.

"You mean me?" He asked acting all innocent and gullible. The credulous look faded from Cyber's face, as she turned around and looked Pitch in his eclipse like eyes. "No, old man, it is even worse than that."

North looked like a baby panda with teary eyes.

"Aw you poor little thing!" Carebear hollered, racing across the room to try and comfort the big man. She gave him a small hug and everyone crooned over how adorable she was being.

"Anywho, we will continue the game so I could escape the mushy gushy stuff!" Cyber yelled, pulling Karen back to her seat. "So the next is," She paused quickly skimming the text. "Bunny!"

Bunny who due to not being involved was nearly falling asleep yet again, snapped his lids open and rubbed his eyes as though it was only the morning. "Why do you despise Jack so much? The blizzard was in the 68' then why are still being a sissy about it?" Cyber asked, once the overgrown rabbit was fully awake and functioning.

"Eh?! You, missy, do not know the pain of having your hard work buried under 20 feet of snow and mush!" He roared, suddenly ejecting himself out of the seat and lunging for the girl to try and rip her face off. "You should have seen the children!" Bunny continued, still shaking, "Their little hands going numb from digging around in his flurry!"

"Buuuuuut… I thought you had forgave him and you both were close to bros now?" Cyber asked, trying to not let the smirk erupt on her lips. At this statement, Bunny went pink under his thick fur, and whimpered curling up into a ball, while Jack began to laugh his head off at the little Pooka's reaction to their possibility of being brothers.

Cyber rolled her eyes and let Bunny sulk, thinking he needed some alone time, so she decided to go onto the next Truth/Dare. "Ok…Tooth, North, Sandy are awesome AND I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW TOOTH GETS SAVED ALWAYS!" Cyber's voice rose a decibel with every syllable, as she jumped up and did a mixture of tap dancing and salsa before calming down and sitting with another mighty plop, with her hands knotted together and a frown pulling at her brows. Tooth smiled, but could not help wondering what Truth/Dare did this girl want her to get. So she advised herself to not think too much and just KEEP QUIET.

"Hmm…That's all! " Cyber proclaimed, fiddling with her fingers. She was still fuming and the steam shooting from her ears was more than visible. "Carebear, you could stay to witness the fun or leave, your choice." She said next. Carebear chose to stay, Cyber shrugged, then suddenly pulled out a whistle and blew it hard.

For a minute or two, no one responded, nothing happened. Then the door creaked open.

A girl who did not try to fangirl or even make a dramatic entry walked in and quietly sat on another chair that a random guy had brought and sat down. Her shiny nearly black hair glimmered in the light, her big brown eyes took in the scene from under her thick lashes, and she had a packet of juice in her hand. Everyone was pretty surprised, they were expecting another dance that barely made sense and some screaming over Jack, maybe the singing hippo they were hoping for…

But did the newbie's silence last for long? No freaking way, dude!

She was still looking around, but when her intense gaze landed on the dark spirit, she squealed like a…yes, fangirl, and darted toward Pitch, who was completely taken aback, as he mutely watched the girl scuttle toward him. Suddenly his instincts took over and with a well placed wave of his pale hand, he summoned a shadow over to take over his body, engulfing him and effectively hiding him.

"You will not get away, Pitchy-poo!" The newcomer now screamed, before grasping the weird looks everyone was giving her. She smiled sheepishly, as she heard Pitch squeak like one of those squeaky toys when mercilessly stepped on and shaking an imaginary fist at the blackish void, before running over to the front of the room, and introducing herself.

"Hello, Guardians and Annoying Pitch, I am LionsandTrolls, but you can just call me Leona*, I know it is very close to 'Lion'. Anyway as you must already know, I am here to accompany Cyber for her Truth Or Dare session, and I am sure I will have a load of fun!" And with that she placed herself on the third couch and clasped her hands in her lap. It was apparent that she was trying to make a good first impression, but everyone just though that she was another, maybe the only fangirl of Pitch.

"Welcome! Welcome, Leona! And this is gonna be even more fun with people to play with us! Cyber squealed, squirming in her seat. "Hmm…as we can see that she has not given any truths or dares, so we will simply enjoy the company! The more the better right?" Cyber continued after she finished reading her review. "But we do have another person who submitted some exciting Truths and Dares!"

More groans.

"That person is Light to Shadow, so now I will read out her review!" Cyber announced, getting up to read the review out.

"I wanna give them dares tooooo!

Jack - I dare you to kiss Tooth full on the lips

North - I dare you to pretend to be one of those fake Santas, and do it in Jamie's town, so he might see you (pretend its December)

Tooth - your still awesome

Sandy - can you make cheese with your sand?

Pitch - stop moaning about your life."

"Hmm..this is one interesting …" The girl called Leona mumbled, slightly smiling at many of the things she wanted to see done.

Jack had heard every word of the formidable speech, and he was quivering like a soda can that had been vigorously shaken. The first dare which was for him had really dug into the recesses of his brain, and despite being a walking refrigerator, he broke out sweating, gulping down his heart into its rightful place, but failing. Not like he did not want to…

"JACK!" Cyber screamed, startling him out of his daydream, as she got up from her seat, tottered over to the shocked spirit and pulled him out of his seat, dragging him towards the astonished and befuddled Tooth Fairy. She was blushing crazily as well, and would not look Jack in the eye. They just stood in front of each other, as Carebear seethed with jealousy, and finally Cyber lost her short lived patience.

"Kiss each other!" She screamed, waving her arms wildly, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Erm…"

"Uh…."

Both spirits now began stuttering, but they knew it had to be executed. Tooth, as much as she would shy away from him, decided to make the first move, reaching out a hand and grabbing Jack's front of the jacket as she yanked him closer and quickly pecked him on the lips, Jack's chill filled her and she sighed as silently as possible.

The kiss lasted for about half a minute, before Tooth pulled away, Jack been too paralyzed by happiness to move. She blushed harder than ever, and flew back to her corner, now smiling with satisfaction. When the rest of the people, yes even Pitch who had his head peeping out of his portal, looked at Jack, they were not surprised to find the biggest love struck smile on his face, his eyes holding a dreamy look, his mouth gaping open.

"Ok, so now that lover-boy here is done, thanks to Tooth," She added smiling gratefully at the colorful fairy, "We can go onto the next dares!"

"Santa! Get dressed up!"Carebear now screamed out, wrenching North out of his seat, as she shoved him into a changing room, and North suddenly came out, with a slightly improvised outfit, with jingle bells and a long pointy hat like his annoying elves. He grumbled, but said nothing aloud, for the feared the Might Of The Hair Spray and also the Scary Room Of Weirdness, so he kept his words to himself.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, his language slurring slightly as it was weighed down by his accent.

"Well go get your sled, go to Jamie's town, that is Burgess, and pretend to be a happy and jolly Santa that you are, hand out presents, while pretending it is December!" Leona spewed in one gulp of air, as she pushed North out of the window, quite abruptly, and with surprising strength. "And if you try to run away, I will make you spend a week in the Scary Room Of Weirdness." That was enough for Santa to not try and flee.

North eyes went wide, as he got a full view of the drop below. Just in the nick of time, he grabbed the stupid whistle hanging down from the girl's neck and blew it as hard as he can. It was guaranteed the Christmassy sled would come hurtling after him, and it sure did, as he landed with an undignified thump, and rode away constantly grumbling under the cover of the evening sky.

He landed his giant sled in the town of Thaddeus Burgess and quickly jumped into the thick foliage around the city, hiding himself. He then adjusted his cap, before getting out and veeery slowly walking towards the park. _Just get it over with. _He thought as he suddenly did a very bad impression of a dysenteric deer throughout the park, throwing out empty boxes wrapped with colorful paper and ribbons, much to the children's surprise.

He recalled part of the deal, where he had to show himself to Jamie, and he quickly snatched a branch of a tree, waving it so that no one would get into his way. It worked well, and it was not long before he saw Jamie playing on the roundabout, along with some of his friends, who had helped in the Nightmare War.

"JAMIE!" He screamed, tearing down the green lawn, and rushing past Jamie, throwing the only box with the gifts at him, as he ducked, before running away to his sled, and flying full speed back to the place which was nameless, just to save the tiny bit of self-esteem he had left.

"Good, you came back. I did not want to face your temper tantrums afterwards." Cyber said, as North dropped heavily down into the seat where he previously sat, it creaked as though in pain again, but soon gave way and North fell to the ground, stuck in the hole of the idiotic chair. There went his last bit of "Dignity".

"Jack, you really shouldn't have began this game of Truth Or Dare." North grumbled.

He then groaned, pulling himself out with great difficulty and hauling the hideous elfin hat from his head and pounding it with his foot exasperatedly as he dropped down into the seat beside Jack. "When did our lives go all Looney Tunes?" He asked holding his head.

"You are a ten thousand year old spirit, so take this game with dignity and act your age!" Cyber retorted. North was about to yell back that all his dignity was washed down the drain, but he considered keeping his mouth zipped better.

"Next." Cyber said, yawning slightly.

"Ugh…Tooth got away again, but with a little punishment." Cyber said, looking at Tooth and Jack who were desperately trying to get a hold a hold of each other, the only barrier being North. And it was_ very_ noticeable. Cyber snickered, she could not help it. Those two lovebirds were being too sweet!

"Onto the next dare." Cyber said through clenched teeth, so that she would not begin another long rant about SugarSnowcone. They were her favorite after all…

"Sandy can you make cheese with your sand?" Leona yipped, her common mood swings making itself known. Sandy's eyes went visibly wide, as he clenched his teeth, and raged a small sand storm around him and even a blind person could have said that he was thinking about the Violet Unicorn Escapade. He decided to shake his head 'yes', but the clever, and cunning writers did not buy it.

"Oh, Sandy, you are quite witty, but you should know, that we are not gonna believe you that easily. You have to prove it, dear." Carebear said in a sickly sweet tone, smiling a syrupy smile at the sand bad. He went red, having his cheating caught, before his shoulders slumped, and he sighed, blowing a silent raspberry, before closing his eyes and concentrating on making the desired cheese, as he carefully crafted the holes and wedges, and there on his hands sat a golden slice of cheese, as Sandy grinned triumphantly.

"Good, this went easily, Thank you Sanderson." Cyber said, beaming at the little man, she had enough drama for today. All this emotional stuff really was not for her. Now all she wanted was to wind up this ignominy and a long night's sleep. Perhaps she will need Sandy to help.

"Next! Pitch, your life is as it is, so you'd better stop moaning about it." Cyber said in a decesive tone, smirking at the spirits face which looked like he had gulped down a glass full of lemon juice.

"I am the Nightmare King, Ruler of Shadows, The Tamer of Fearlings, and you missy will not tell me what to do. I may moan about my life as much as I want to!" Pitch spewed shaking his fists at the writer. Cyber just rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the hundreth time that day. She quickly read the review again, and seeing that all the Dares and Truths were executed, she began preparing to sign out.

"That was *YAWN* all for today, *YAWWN* And we will see you next time, People.*YAAWWN*" And with those parting words, the girl fell asleep in her chair, snoring silently.

"Ok… This is Leona, signing out for Cyberina, as you can see, she would rather like to sleep." LionsandTrolls said, "Thank you and see you next time!"

**Huff Puff…That was one long chapter to write…If you read through that, congrats and THANKS SO MUCH! I am sorry for the long wait and the sudden long chappie, but mind it…Personal problems…. **

***LionsandTrolls, you did not tell me what to call you, so I chose a name closest to your penname! I really hope I kept you in character… Hope you like it, and don't mind! :)**

**Carebear, I hope I got you right, and I hope you liked it! Wow I am hoping a lot, Bunny has sure gotten to me…**

**Also, I am writing another ROTG story that is Frost Bite, perhaps you want to see that as well?**

**Thanks again to whoever is reading this and don't forget to review! Luv you all! :***

**-Cyber!**


	5. -AUTHORS NOTE-

**Hey everyone! **

**I missed you all so much! Yes you might be wondering, "Why the heck is she not uploading new chapters?!" Well there are more than one reason you know. Everyone's life has to take idiotic and completely unsuspecting turns at times.**

**So... What has really happened is this:  
1. I was out of town. And the stupid hotel did not have wi-fi..**

**2. I have Exams... -.- ... I really hate this reason, but it is truly true!**

**Yeah these two reasons might seem silly and petty but believe me, if you were the one getting absolutely SWAMPED with homeworks, tests and exams.. And over that all, NO WIFI.**

**Also I have a huge obsession with Frozen! * - Snowflake!**

**I know random talking...**

**I will delete this note once everyone is informed!**

**But once my exams are over, I will be up and typing again! Dont worry I am not planning on discontinuing any of these stories! :)**

**My exams are ending on... 7th of March... SORRY!**

**Okay everyone, I am really sorry for these turn of events, but I really hope you understand and forgive me. **

**Yeesh I hate exams..Wish me luck!**

**Love you all too much to leave you hanging,**

**Cyberina**


End file.
